Todo comenzo cuando me mude
by Pinwiih
Summary: Aqui mi primera Historia... "Sakura Haruno es una nueva estudiante en una prestigiosa escuela.. pero, tendra grandes problemas con alguno/as compañeros de clase... sobre todo con uno en especial..." Espero que les guste!
1. Primer Dia

Ola!! Para empezar... esta historia es autenticamente mia.. esq tambien la tengo en un foro, jeje.. Bien, sin mas preambulos.. aqui el capi!!:

* * *

Todo comenzo cuando me mude:

1er Día… Siempre el más difícil…

6:45 AM… 6:50 AM… 7:00 AM…

En ese momento sonó la ruidosa alarma… Una chica de extraño color de cabello abría pesadamente sus ojos de tonalidad jade. Este iba a ser un largo y difícil día, ya que era su primer día en la nueva ciudad… y lo digo literalmente… ya que el día anterior su tren se retrasó, haciendo que la pobre chica y su familia llegaran muy tarde a lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Entre cajas, maletas y uno que otro gran paquete, la pelirosa pudo encontrar sus útiles, su uniforme y algo en que dormirse… quedándose dormida las 2:45 AM. Este si iba a ser un día duro…

La chica se levanto, se dio un ducha, seco su largo y sedoso cabello rosa, se vistió y bajo a desayunar.  
Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se oía una voz femenina de la cocina...

–Sakura, hija mía, baja a tomar desayuno!!- gritaba su madre desde la cocina,

-Ya voy- le respondió Sakura con una voz perezosa pero a la vez alegre…

Si… Sakura… un lindo nombre, para una linda chica de 15 años que se mudo con su madre a la gran ciudad de Konoha, debido al gran empleo conseguido por su madre y también por la jugosa beca que Sakura se gano para asistir en el "Instituto Konoha" una de las instituciones más prestigiosas del país. Si, Sakura era más que una cara bonita, tenía un gran cerebro y un perfecto historial de estudiante, o sea, una estudiante modelo.

Cuando Sakura se sentó a la mesa para empezar a comerse su desayuno, esta instantáneamente miro un lugar vacio en la mesa… a esta reacción su madre...

–Lo extrañas… cierto?- con un tono de pena, a la pregunta Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza, dejando caer una pequeña lagrima, que no paso desapercibida por su madre… - Yo también lo extraño, pero, ahora papá estará en un mejor lugar y desde ahí nos estará cuidando- dijo la madre tomándole las manos a su hija, la cual le dedico una pequeña sonrisa que fue imitada por su madre, la cual dijo –Bien… ya es hora de irme a trabajar, ¿quieres que te lleve Sakura?-

–No te preocupes…-respondió con un tono liviano...-Me iré yo sola, necesito aire puro- le dio una sonrisa… luego de eso, beso a su madre en la mejilla, tomo sus cosas y se fue al Instituto…

En el camino Sakura iba tan despistada que no se dio cuenta de que se acercaba mucho a la calle y no noto una gran limusina blanca que se acercaba toda velocidad, que de un momento a otro, mojo a la pobre Sakura con un charco de agua sucia y tirándola al suelo… La pobre chica no sabía qué cosa la había golpeado, hasta que sintió que la limusina paraba de golpe, cuando desvió la mirada hacia ella, logro ver que del auto salía una chica que aparentaba su misma edad, tenía su mismo uniforme, pero ella poseía una larga cabellera azulada y ojos perlados y rápidamente se acerco a ella…  
- Estas bien?- dijo con un tono preocupado la chica de cabellos azules, Sakura rápidamente se paro...

– Si no te preocupes… estoy…- intento deir la pelirosa, pero, no pudo terminar ya que la chica le tomo las manos rápidamente...

–Gomen, gomen, gomen!! Estas toda sucia por mi culpa…. Ven conmigo!!...-

Y en un parpadeo, la ojiperla arrastro a Sakura dentro de la limusina, pasándole una bolsa, la cual tenía dentro un uniforme de la escuela, el cual estaba muy limpio y perfectamente doblado…

- Creo que somos la misma talla, así que creo que te quedara bueno… puedes cambiarte en el baño- dijo señalando una puerta que estaba en la parte final de la limusina…

La pobre Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza… estaba muy confundida, pero igual siguió las ordenes de la ojiperla y en un santiamén se cambio de ropa y salió del baño…

-Etto… muchas gracias…- dijo Sakura confundida.

-Me alegro de que te quedara- dijo feliz la peliazul –Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, lamento haberte ensuciado- dijo con una reverencia…

-No te preocupes…- dijo Sakura…- Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura… y gracias por el nuevo uniforme- le dio una pequeña sonrisa, lo que hizo que Hinata la imitara...

-Es tu primer día, no Haruno-san?- dijo la ojiperla

-Si, pero… no me llames Haruno-san, dime Sakura- dijo con una sonrisa…

-Oka… Sakura-san… en que curso vas??- dijo la peliazul, tomando asiento.

Sakura solo la imito y dijo:

-En el salón…- busco en su bolso y saco un papelito – en la sala 1-A…- dijo la pelirosa.

-Yo también estoy ahí!! Que coincidencia…- dijo alegremente Hinata.

En todo el trayecto, Sakura y Hinata se dedicaron a hablar de diversos temas, y de paso se convirtieron en buenas amigas. Cuando la limusina se detuvo, Sakura bajo el vidrio para ver su nueva escuela, la cual la dejo con la boca abierta, ella nunca había visto una edificación tan grande, hasta se llego a asustar… rápidamente se bajo del auto con Hinata y se fueron directamente a la puerta principal… Cuando entraron las miradas se posaron en ellas, sobre todo en cierta pelirosada, pero a ella no le preocupo, en sus otras escuelas era una de las chicas más bonitas, pero nunca le importo y tampoco le prestó atención, ya que nuestra protagonista era un poco "ingenua"… Mientras caminaban, Sakura se acordó de que tenía que ver al director urgentemente…

-Hinata… donde está la oficina del director…- dijo preocupada…

-La oficina de Tsunade-sama??... es la primera puerta a la derecha del pasillo de la izquierda… ya te tienes que ir?...- dijo tristemente Hinata…

-No te preocupes…Ya se!, voy a ir rápidamente al la oficina de la directora y tu iras al salón, y me guardaras un puesto para sentarnos juntas ok?...- dijo Sakura intentando consolar a su nueva amiga…

-Claro!!- dijo alegremente la ojiperla…-Entonces me voy …- y salió apuradamente, dejando a Sakura sola…

Cuando logro llegar a la oficina de la directora Tsunade, abrió la puerta y encontró una señora que no aparentaba más de 30 años, con el cabello rubio y ojos cafés sentada al frente de su escritorio…

-Tsunade-sama… Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura…- dijo la pelirosa…

-Ah!! Tu eres la nueva chica… bien toma asiento- le indico una silla que estaba próxima al escritorio, Sakura se sentó…- bien, tu sabes que esta institución tiene un largo historial académico y se reconoce por aceptar familias de un gran nivel económico- decía Tsunade, mientras Sakura asentía con la cabeza, recordando la gran limusina de Hinata… - y también quizá te preguntes… por que una chica de tu clase esta aquí… bien la respuesta es simple… te escogimos por tus impecables notas, sin contar que tu historial está limpio, así que es un gran honor para nosotros tener una gran alumna como tu… bien… aquí está la llave y contraseña de tu casillero… será mejor que te vayas a clase…- dijo finalizando…

Sakura tomo sus cosas, dio las gracias y miro su reloj…. Quedaban 5 minutos… así que salió corriendo de la oficina, corrió por los pasillos, pero, no noto que había algo en su camino y tropezó con él, haciendo que los 2 cayeran al suelo… mientras se sobaba su cabeza, escucho unas voces que murmuraban desde lejos… parecía que eran chicas…  
-Lo viste… lo boto… si… que se cree ella…-...

La pobre Sakura no entendía nada… hasta que escucho una voz masculina muy cercana que le dijo…

- Eres una molestia… ten más cuidado… pequeña idiota…- dijo con enijo la voz...

Sakura al escuchar lo último se enfureció… nadie la llamaba idiota… se levanto y miro al chico para decirle algo… pero las palabras se le atrancaron en la garganta… al verse atacada por unos ojos azabaches, un pelo medio azulado y una tez tan blanca como la nieve… sin contar que el chico tenía una gran figura, la pobre quedo noqueada con tanta belleza, hasta que algo la saco de sus pensamientos…

-No seas tan babosa o terminaremos ahogados- dijo el chico con arrogancia, pero, la pelirosa, en vez de sentiré como una tonta, se levanto y se puso a su altura…

-Quien babearía por ti… arrogante- y se fue con la cabeza en alto...

El chico quedo sorprendido, pero a la vez una mueca de maldad se formo en sus labios…

-Esto será divertido…- fue lo único que pronuncio y se fue…

Al sentir que el chico se fue… Sakura mentalmente se desplomo… nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida… la mirada del chico la aterrorizaba, pero a la vez le encantaba… pero que estaba pensando… quizás le gusto ese chico o… no… como alguien que la llamo "pequeña idiota" podría atraerle… era imposible… salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos y se dirigió rápidamente a su salón que cuando entro vio….

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!!

Dejen sus comentario porfis!!

Se despide: Pinwi!!


	2. Compañeros

Bien.. aqui dejo el segundo capi... espero que les guste.

PD: El uniforme de las chicas posee una corbata:

* * *

Vio… que el sensei no había llegado…-_Que suerte-_ pensó la pelirosa, dio un suspiro, entro al salón y empezó a buscar a cierta peliazul, que al final, la encontró, solo que esta vez no estaba sola, un chico de rubios cabellos y unos penetrantes ojos azules la acompañaba. A Sakura le dio pena arruinar el momento, pero, debía hacerlo…

-Espero no interrumpir el momento- dijo Sakura con un poco de picardía.

-Ehhh!!... no… etto…yo…- empezó a tartamudear Hinata y a la vez poniéndose colorada…

-No te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y… etto… ¿el tuyo?- dirigiéndose a Hinata, la cual se puso roja.

-¡Todavía no se presentan!- dijo Sakura asombrada miran a ambos.

-etto… yo…- tartamudeaba la ojiperla- Mi… nombre… es…- en eso sonó la campana para entrar a clases y el profesor entro al tiro al salón de clases, lo que provoco que Naruto volara hasta su puesto, cosa que Sakura imito…

-Bien- pronuncio el profesor- Por lo que veo, hay algunas caras conocidas y otras nuevas- dijo con una sonrisa- Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y seré su profesor de Matemáticas y también su profesor jefe- se escucharon unos cuantos murmullos – No se preocupen, hoy les daré la clase libre, así que…- el profesor fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió de golpe, de la cual entro una persona, la cual hizo que a Sakura se le helara la sangre al ver que un cierto pelinegro entraba al salón...

-Sr. Uchiha… es el primer día de clases y Ud. Llega tarde… ¿no le da vergüenza?- Dijo Kakashi con un tono resignado…

-Hmp- fue lo único que se murmuro el chico, dejo un papel en la mesa del profesor y se marcho hacia el puesto el puesto vacio al lado de Naruto.

-Porque demoraste tanto…- dijo el rubio- Ni yo llegue tarde… Sasuke- le reprimió el rubio.

-No te importa- fue lo único que pronuncio Sasuke, tomando sus cosas y tirándolas sobre el pupitre… pero antes de sentarse se escucho una voz…

-Ahh no Sr. Uchiha… Ud. No se va a sentar con el Sr. Uzumaki… son un dúo muy peligroso…- decía el sensei- no quiero tener problema este año… haber… Sr. Uzumaki… siéntese con la Srita. De ahí- señalando a Hinata- y Ud.- señalando a Sakura- siéntese con el Sr. Uchiha.

Se escucharon murmullos por todo el salón, algunos como: _"Suertuda", "Maldita zorra", "Que tiene ella que no tenga yo"… todos ellos de chicas, _Sakura estaba helada, se iba a sentar con el chico que accidentalmente boto en el pasillo y que llamo _"arrogante"…_ mientras que él la miraba con odio y a la vez con una malvada sonrisa. Sakura solo se sentó en su nuevo pupitre y dejo, cuidadosamente, sus cosas… Mientras que Naruto solo se tiro en su puesto, miro a Hinata y le dedico una sonrisa, lo que hizo que la ojiperla se sonrojara. Sakura los miraba feliz hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos…

-Nos volvemos a ver…- dijo Sasuke.

-…- Sakura no pronuncio nada… solo se quedo petrificada al escuchar la voz del Uchiha.

-Veo que no eres tan ruda, después de todo- empezó a decir desafiante Sasuke, cosa que a Sakura le molesto…

-Déjame en paz idiota…- dijo la pelirosa enojada.

Frunció el ceño…- Nadie me llama idiota- dijo Sasuke tomando a Sakura repentinamente de la corbata… total nadie los veía debido a su ubicación.

Estaba muerta… tendría que sopórtalo por todo un año o quizás más… pero esta vez se tragaría su orgullo y se humillaría ante el…

-Lo lamento- dijo la pelirosa

-No escucho- dijo con arrogancia el pelinegro…

-Lo lamento… Sasuke-sama… no se volverá a repetir…- dijo resignada Sakura.

-Así me gusta- la soltó bruscamente- No quiero que le digas a nadie sobre esto… ¿entiendes?...- dijo seriamente Sasuke.

-Si…- dijo Sakura, no podía hacer nada… estaba… acorralada…

Los minutos pasaron como horas para Sakura, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos con una mirada vaga, que no paso desapercibida por el pelinegro, que tenía una sonrisa de maldad y satisfacción en su rostro… por fin… sonó la campana y Sasuke se levanto rápidamente de su asiento, dejando un pequeño papel en la mesa de Sakura, que lo tomo y leyó en el –_Ábrelo y no se lo muestres a nadie-_… Sakura obedeció la orden del papel y sus ojos se pusieron de plato al leer el papel…

-_Me gusta tu ropa interior… no la cambies…-_

_-Pero… ¿Cómo?… será… ¿cuándo nos caímos?… si … eso debe ser… pero… ¡qué vergüenza!- _pensaba la pobre chica… porque le pasaba esto a ella…

-Sakura-san…- dijo una voz muy conocida…

-Hinata… Naruto…- pronuncio la pelirosa, escondiendo, disimuladamente el papel…

-Pobre de ti…- decía el rubio- Sasuke es un gran problema…

-Pero… no es tu amigo… Naruto-kun- dijo la ojiperla…

-Sí lo es pero… es la verdad…- decía el rubio mirando a Hinata- Espero que nunca lo hagas enojar… es un demonio cuando pasa eso- Naruto se estremeció al decir eso… lo cual, interiormente, Sakura imito.

-Voy a dar un paseo… necesito aire…- dijo Sakura levantándose…

-Sakura-san…

-No te preocupes Hinata… puedo yo sola…- dijo la pelirosa…

Cuando salió del salón unas chicas la atajaron fuertemente, pero no tanto, ya que Sakura era una chica con gran fuerza y rápidamente se libro de ellas…

-Que les pasa!!- dijo enojada…

-No te hagas la tonta- dijo una de ellas, era una chica de cabello rubio y largo atado en una coleta.

-No le pidas tanto Ino… de seguro que ya lo es- se rio la otra chica… tenía el cabello rojo, pero corto…

-Tienes razón Karin- dijo la rubia…- será mejor que te alejes de nuestro Sasuke-kun-

-Nosotras somos sus novias- dijo Karin arrogantemente…

-Ni siquiera están a mi altura…- se oyó una voz…

-Sasuke-kun…- dijeron Ino y Karin al mismo tiempo…- Nosotras…- empezaron a balbucear…

-Cállense- les ordeno, que obedecieron rápidamente- Ustedes no se cansan de acosar a la gente… no son más que escoria… déjenla tranquila…- se fue…

Las chicas se quedaron calladas y se fueron… Sakura quedo anonada… como el podría tratar tan mal a las personas… pero la había salvado… pero.. ¿Porque?...

Desde aquel incidente, no se cruzaron ni la mirada… hasta que finalmente sonó la campana para irse a casa... en ese momento, el celular de Sakura sonó, aunque no se escucho ya que lo tenía silenciado… era un mensaje de su madre… en él decía: -_Querida hija: Lamento decirte que no podre llegar a casa hoy… me enviaron a una reunión fuera de la ciudad, pero me recompensaran… lo prometo… ya desempaque todo y hay comida en el refrigerador… volveré mañana por la noche… te quiere: Mamá.- _Sakura estaba triste… su madre se iría por casi 2 días y recién habían llegado… su día no podía empeorar.. ¿O sí?

* * *

Bien.. aqui esta el numero dos... Dejen sus mensajes porfis y Jashin-sama se lo tendra en cuenta o.


	3. Un Beso o algo mas

* * *

Bien aquiesta la tercera parte.. espero que me dejen sus post... y abra una sorpresa!!

* * *

Antes de salir del salón vio un papel en es su mesa, después del incidente… ya les tenia terror; lo abrió y no podía creer lo que decía, su sangre se helo completamente… -_Te espero en la azotea del instituto… ven sola… tienes 5 minutos para llegar o… vendré por ti…-_

-Sakura-san…- se oyó.

-¡¡Hinata!!- Dijo exaltada.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Bien… etto… todos se han ido ya…- pronuncio la ojiperla

-TODOS!!...- exclamo Sakura

-Si... bien…etto… ¿Te llevo hasta tu casa?- pregunto Hinata…

-Etto… yo…- Tartamudeo Sakura... De pronto recordó el papel… Una parte de su mente decía –_Ándate con ella rápido…- _Mientras otra parte de ella decía –_Si te vas… mañana te ira peor…-_ No sabía qué hacer… hasta que finalmente pronuncio –No te preocupes Hinata... me iré sola…- fingió una sonrisa.

-Está bien- dijo Hinata, se despidió y se fue del salón.

Rápidamente la pelirosa corrió hasta la azotea y encontró al escritor del papel… su peor pesadilla…

-Llegas 1 segundo tarde…- dijo tocando su reloj.

-Lo lamento Sasuke –sama…- dijo, nuevamente, resignada.

-Bien… al punto… Quizás te preguntes…- empezó a decir mientras se paseaba…- Porque te ¿protegí?...-

Sakura se quedo muda… lo único que logro hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien… la razón es…- decía, mientras le daba la espalda…- que me pareces una chica… interesante…-

-In… teresante- dijo con una gran expresión la pelirosa…-Pero... ¿Cómo?

-Si... veras… eres diferente… no eres como las otras zorr… dijo chicas… tú tienes personalidad y por muy malo que fui contigo… tú te mantuviste fuerte…- el pelinegro, a medida que hablaba se iba acercando a la pelirosa- pero nunca pudiste esconder…- se le acerco… se coloco frente a la chica y desvió sus labios hacia su odio… y le susurro- el hecho que babeas por mi- dijo sensualmente y luego soplo en su oído… suavemente…

La chica se quedo helada, pero a la vez temblando... hasta que el chico la tomo peligrosamente mientras la iba acercando hacia su cara…

5cm… 3cm… 2cm… y…

Mientras que en otro lugar del instituto, estaba Hinata esperando su limusina, hasta que cierto rubio se le acerco…

-Hola Hinata- saludo él.

-Hola Naruto-kun- dijo con un leve sonrojo la ojiperla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el chico.

-Espero a que me vengan a buscar- dijo la ojiperla, aun sonrojada.

-Si quieres te llevo… tu casa queda al lado de mía- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio, señalando su limusina, que era un poco más grande que la de Hinata.

-O sea... que tú eres el hijo del socio de mi padre…-dijo con asombro…- o sea… que eres el heredero de la fortuna más grande del país- la expresión de Hinata aumentaba con cada palabra que decía…-Entonces… estará bien que me vaya contigo- dijo con una tierna sonrisa, lo que hizo que Naruto se sonrojara.

-Sese…ra… mejor que lla…lla...mes a tu chofer- tartamudeo Naruto, aun sonrojado…

-Si- dijo Hinata muy feliz.

En otro lugar….Estaba Sakura caminando hacia su casa con la mirada perdida… llego a su casa, tiro sus cosas, se fue lentamente hacia su pieza, se tiro en la cama y finalmente toco sus labios… no lo podía creerlo, su primer día y… el chico más popular y arrogante, pero a la vez… el más hermoso, por no decir sexy, de la tierra, la había… besado… a ella... digo, no es que Sakura fuera una chica fea… en realidad era muy linda… pero… a ella… teniendo a todas las chicas del instituto babeando por el… La tenía muy confundida… en realidad… que paso…

/FLASH BACK/

-Llegas 1 segundo tarde…- dijo tocando su reloj.

-Lo lamento Sasuke-sama…- dijo, nuevamente, resignada.

-Bien… al punto… Quizás te preguntes…- empezó a decir mientras se paseaba…- Porque te ¿protegí?...-

Sakura se quedo muda… lo único que logro hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien… la razón es…- decía, mientras le daba la espalda…- que me pareces una chica… interesante…-

-In… teresante- dijo con una gran expresión la pelirosa…-Pero... ¿Cómo?

-Si... veras… eres diferente… no eres como las otras zorr… dijo chicas… tú tienes personalidad y por muy malo que fui contigo… tú te mantuviste fuerte…- el pelinegro, a medida que hablaba se iba acercando a la pelirosa- pero nunca pudiste esconder…- se le acerco… se coloco frente a la chica y desvió sus labios hacia su odio… y le susurro- el hecho que babeas por mi- dijo sensualmente y luego soplo en su oído… suavemente…

La chica se quedo helada, pero a la vez temblando... hasta que el chico la tomo peligrosamente mientras la iba acercando hacia su cara…

5cm… 3cm… 2cm… 1cm…

-No... Por… favor…- suplicaba entrecortado la chica, mientras sentía la respiración del pelinegro…

-No te preocupes…- decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa maldadosa en el rostro…- prometo que no te dolerá…- dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella…

_-Un beso-_ pensó la pelirosa…

Si… lo que ustedes piensan… Sasuke Uchiha estaba besando a Sakura Haruno… la nueva estudiante… primero fue solo un pequeño beso… luego se fue intensificado… la chica estaba paralizada… pero después fue cediendo ante el Uchiha… el cual estaba hundido en la pasión de aquel beso… pero… los momentos mágicos no duran para siempre… en algún momento tenían que respirar… cosa que a Sasuke parecía no afectarle… pero a Sakura si… en el intento de zafarse del Uchiha para poder respirar, este la soltó delicadamente, quizás por la misma razón…

-Te dije que no te dolería…-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa en el rostro… le encantaba tener el poder en una situación…

-Pero… porque…- dijo con voz débil la pelirosa… estaba muy confundida… pero a la vez tan complacida…

-Sera mejor que te vayas…- dijo el chico, soltándola…

Mientras se predisponía a irse… el chico la tomo…

-Esto no lo puede saber nadie…- le dijo e instintivamente la beso de nuevo… fue un beso corto pero con mucha pasión… luego de eso la soltó… mientras que ella se fue…

/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/

* * *

Eso seria... Recuerden:

Mas Post Sorpresa!!


	4. Los Hyuuga Capi Extra!

Aqui esta la Cuarta parte... difrutenla...

* * *

En el trayecto ni se miraron… iban muy callados y, sobretodo, sonrojados.

-_Porque me siento así cuando estoy con ella….-_ pensó Naruto… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento…? Era una sensación muy extraña…

-Naruto-kun…- se escucho…- llegamos a mi casa…- dijo la ojiperla.- Ya me voy… hasta mañana-pronuncio finalmente mientras bajaba de la limusina.

-¡¡Espera Hinata!!- Grito el rubio tomándola de la mano.

-Si… que pasa- dijo inocentemente la ojiperla.

-Yo… etto… que… cuídate…-dijo finalmente, desasiendo el agarre.

-Arigato Naruto-kun…- dijo tiernamente Hinata, acto seguido lo beso dulcemente en la mejilla y se fue…

Naruto se toco lentamente la mejilla... se sintió extrañamente… _feliz…_ pero… ¿Por qué no le pudo decir algo cómo "_Mañana te espero_" _o algo mas galante_?...Nuestro querido amigo estaba creciendo… "_Amor_", era la palabra que rondaba en su mente… pero… ¿Si ella no sentía 

lo mismo?... o… ¿Si su corazón era de otro?, preguntas así rondaban en la cabeza del rubio, atormentándolo.

Llego a su casa… los sirvientes la saludaron con mucho respeto y le susurro algo oído y luego señalo a su chofer hablando con un hombre muy alto con cabellos negros y ojo iguales a los de Hinata…

-No lo reprimas… Padre- dijo tímidamente Hinata.- Ese resfriado no es su culpa…

-Lo sé... Dijo fríamente el hombre- puedes retirarte.- ordeno- Hoy no serás despedido…

-Mu…mu...muchas gracias Hiashi-sama….- agradeció el chofer...- lo lamento Hinata-sama – dijo mientras se retiraba.

-Y… ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día Hinata? Pregunto Hiashi a su hija, la cual solo mostro una gran cara de asombro…

-Bien...- dijo extrañada… ¿Desde cuándo su padre le preguntaba eso…? O más bien dicho… ¿Desde cuándo Hiashi Hyuuga se preocupaba por su hija Hinata?... si ella era la mayor, pero… no la predilecta… Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, siempre fue la preferida, pero, hace unos días, ella y su madre se fueron a otro país debido a que, gracias a sus habilidades y talentosa múltiples, Hanabi ganó un gran concurso, que la llevo a una escuela especial para niños talentosos y, sobretodo, multimillonarios. Desde ese día, Hinata sentía que su padre estaba extraño, como si viera el reflejo de Hanabi en ella.

-Me alegra oír eso…- dijo calmadamente.- y… ¿Con quién te viniste?- interrogó el ojiperla.

-Me vine con un compañe…-

-¡¡Con un "Chico"!!- exploto Hiashi.- ¿¡Como se llama!?- rugió.

-Etto…- dijo muy asustada Hinata…- Uzumaki Naru…-

-Uzumaki??- la interrumpió su padre.- ¿El Hijo de Minato-dono?, ¿el de la mansión de al lado?- interrogo el jefe Hyuuga.

-Si… supongo…- dijo confundida Hinata.

-Bien… bien…-dijo calmadamente- Me agrado tener esta conversación Hana… digo Hinata… puedes retirarte.

-Si… Padre…- respondió Hinata antes de irse, la habitación y subiendo las interminables escaleras.

-Con que… el hijo de Minato es compañero de Hinata… que interesante…-dijo el ojiperla, formando una sonrisa malévola.

Hinata estaba tirada en su cama, eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día, pero… de algo estaba segura… ese rubio… le había robado el corazón…

Minato: Referencia a Namikaze Minato, mejor conocido como Yondaime Hokage, padre de Naruto (Sorry si no lo sabían U), en esta historia se llamara Uzumaki Minato… debido a que no se me ocurrió como hacer que concordara .U… xD

* * *

Si.. ya se lo que piensan... esta asquerosamente corto... pero.. les tengo una sorpresa!! Es mas como un relleno... jeje...

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Personaje: Dialogo  
/Pensamientos/  
(Acciones y especificaciones)  
--Interrupciones de Tobi--  
Comentarios de la autora

Y eso...

(Era de noche y en una extraña cueva todos estaban dormidos meno un extraño personaje)

?: (Leyendo el periódico) Ohh!! Que interesante!! Orochimaru y Kabuto se casaron!! Y Sasuke dijo que era Emo públicamente!!

(En eso aparece otro extraño personaje solo que este llevaba una almohada, un pijama naranjo entero (Con patitas), una cobija, un osito de peluche y un gorrito para dormir que decía "Im a good boy", sin contar su extraña mascara de color naranjo)

?: (Como niño pequeño) Ehh!! Pein-sama!!

Pein: Tobi... deberías estar durmiendo... ¬:¬...

Tobi: Es que Tobi no podía dormir... me podría contar una historia... n

Pein: Esta bien uu... te contare como forme a Akatsuki!!

Tobi: Que bien (se acomoda con todo lo que traía) Tobi está listo...

Pein: Bien ¬:¬U... todo empezó...

/FLASH BACK/

(En una pequeña casita en la aldea de la lluvia viva un pequeño ninja llamado Pein y su madre.)

Pein: Mami!! Me voy a escapar de la villa!! nn

Mama: Y a donde iras mi pequeño Peincito!! nn

Pein: Iré a reclutar miembros para crear una organización para dominar el mundo!! nOn

Mama: Esta bien, pero recuerda cambiarte la ropa interior...

Pein: Si mami!! (Le da un besito en la mejilla y se va)

--  
Tobi: Pein-sama quería mucho a su mami!! n

Pein: No interrumpas Tobi...

Tobi: ok... Tobi no interrumpirá más, porque es un buen chico!! n

Pein: ¬:¬ como seguía...  
--

(En algún lugar de la villa de la Lluvia)

Pein: Bien... creo que reclutare solo a 10 personas... pero... a quien elijo... mmm.. Ya sé!! Podría reclutar a esa chica linda de la villa , y quizás se fije en mi /

(En algún lugarcito de la aldea de la lluvia se encontraba una extraña chica haciendo origami)

?: Que quieres ¬.¬

Pein: (Estilo Hinata) yo... etto... Konan-chan... te gustaría...u-unirte a... una organización que tengo planeado hacer!! /

Konan: Esta bien... pero necesitare compañeros que entiendan mi "arte"

Pein: (Iluminado) Enserio O... (La abraza) Arigato Konan-chan!!

Konan: Suéltame babosos de los pircings... ¬/¬

--  
Tobi: Pein-sama está enamorado de Konan-san!! n

Pein: Tobi, cállate... eso es secreto ¬/¬... y como seguía...  
--

(Después de eso, Pein y Konan Tobi: Que linda pareja!! . / Yo: Tobi no uses los comentarios del autor... se fueron a la Aldea de la Roca donde encontraron a un extraño chico-chica con un raro peinado)

?: (Gritando afuera de una escuela de Arte) El verdadero "arte" es explosión!! Porque nadie me entiende hum... TTT°TTT!!

Pein: (Señalándolo/a) Que crees que sea un chico o una chica... Konan-chan... ôo

Konan: (Con alegría) Él/ella me entiende O (Corre hacia él/ella) Hola!! Cómo te llamas? Eres un chico o una chica? Eres un artista que no aprecian y/o comprenden tu arte?!

?: Me llamo Deidara, soy un chico ¬.¬ hum... y si!! Nadie entiende mi arte!! T°T

Konan: Yo te comprendo!! O (Le muestra un origami) nadie entiende mi arte!!

Deidara: O!! (y este hace una figura que luego explota)

Konan: O!!

(Entonces aparece la típica escena brillante, pero eso a nadie le importa)

Pein: /Siento que sobro aquí uuU/ Oye Deidara.. te gustaría unirte a nuestra organización...

Deidara: mmm... claro, (Escena de tragedia) después de que esta aldea desprecio mi arte... ya no soy bienvenido aquí hum...

(Y luego de eso Pein, Konan y Deidara se marcharon de la Aldea de la Roca, pero sin antes de que Deidara y Konan hicieran un grafiti en las paredes...)

Pein: Era necesario escribir "¡El arte es una explosión! Recuérdenlo Artistas de cuarta!! " ¬:¬

Konan: Eres un aguafiestas ¬¬...

Deidara: Es para que me recuerden hum...

Pein: Ok... nuestra siguiente parada es la Aldea de la Cascada... (Con energía)Entonces vamos!! nn

Konan y Deidara: Si Lider ¬-¬U

(En un lugar de la Aldea de la cascada un extraño estaba haciendo un raro show)

?: (Imagínense una canción de navidad ) "Denme todo su dinero lalalalalalala..."

Deidara: Ese tipo está loco Ôo!!

Konan: y que lo digas OO

Pein: Vamos no puede ser tan malo... nn (se acerca) hola!! Parece que te gusta el dinero

?: Dinero OO ?! (Mira como desquiciado a todas partes)

Pein: oye cálmate!! Mi nombre es Pein, ella es Konan (señalándola) y ella es Deidara.

Deidara: soy un chico hum...¬o¬

Pein: como sea... te gustaría unirte a MI...

Konan y Deidara: "nuestra" ¬.¬

Pein: ok ¬o¬, "nuestra" organización para dominar el mundo...

?: Y habrá dinero...

Pein: creo que si... uuU... y tú serás nuestro tesorero nn...

?: Claro que me uno... mi nombre es Kakuzu... y además ya me estaba aburriendo en esta villa de porquería, ya le robe a todos y no tienen mucho valor...

(Entonces Pein, Konan, Deidara Aclaración: Es mujer.. digo hombre y Kakuzu formaban el pequeño grupo de maleantes que quizás algún día dominen el mundo o sea cuando Tsunade deje de beber, Jiraya deje de espiar mujeres y Orochimaru no siga los consejos de Michael Jackson… y son Sannins Oo y estos llegaron a un extraño lugar en el cual se notaba una extraña planta)

* * *

Esa es una parte... o sino me quedaria muy largo... espero que les guste... Recuerden.. dejen sus post!!


	5. Sentimientos

Bien... como el otro fue muy corto... les dejo el quinto capi... que esta un pococ mas largo...

* * *

-_¿Que siento?... ¿Qué es este sentimiento?... Sera…¿ Amor?_-Pensó la confundida Ojiperla… Todo le daba vuelta en su cabeza…

Al día siguiente, Sakura salía de su casa con la mirada perdida… pero en su corazón sentía algo… ¿Felicidad? o quizás… Ansiedad … de verlo a _El…_

¡No!-Exclamo, seguidamente, sacudió rápidamente su cabeza….-_Solo fue un… **Beso**…_– Pensó la Pelirosa.

Sakura Haruno no era una chica fácil, ella no caería a sus pies solo por un maldito…Beso…¡No señor!... aunque sabría que eso no sería del todo fácil…

En una gran mansión de tonos azulados s encontraba un joven, que tenía unos hermosos orbes negros con el cabello del mismo tono… iba saliendo del baño, hasta que una voz lo detuvo…

-Te demoraste demasiado.. Itachi…-dijo otro pelinegro…

-¿Sabías que hay mas baños aparte de este en esta casa?... Hermanito…- dijo sarcásticamente el Uchiha Mayor.

-Si… lo sé…- dijo cortante…- pero detesto que usen lo mío.- dijo muy enfurecido…

Como pensaban, los Uchihas son unas de las familias más adineradas, por lo que, cada uno de sus integrantes tenía en su habitación un baño lujoso, pero, solo que Sasuke, el hijo menor de los Uchihas, tenía el baño más grande, con Jacuzzi incluido, cosa que a Itachi, el mayor y el favorito de su padre, le molestaba…

-Vamos hermanito- dijo tranquilamente el mayor.- Hay que compartir…a demás…- añadió- YO soy el MAYOR- dijo haciendo énfasis.- Por lo que tengo más…- se detuvo.-

P-R-I-V-I-L-E-G-I-O-S.-deletreo con picardía.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…Itachi siempre conseguía lo que quería, ya que, Su padre Fugaku Uchiha decía que era su gran orgullo…. Ya sin tener 20 ya estaba en la Universidad y además era el mejor de su clase. Después del comentario de Itachi, Sasuke sentía que su sangre le hervía… se hubiera lanzado sobre su hermano… si no fuera porque la puerta se abrió de golpe… dejando entrar a un hombre alto y con el cabello y los ojos negros…

-¡Que son todos eso ruidos!- Gruñio el hombre…

-Padre…- dijo Itachi con respeto…- Fue Sasuke...- reprocho…- No me deja usar su baño…

-¿Es eso verdad?-dijo con más calma Fugaku.

-Si… pero…- balbuceo Sasuke, pero rápidamente fue interrumpido…

-Sin peros… él es tu hermano mayor, tienes que aprender a compartir tus cosas y a no ser tan egoísta…- dijo el padre dándole la razón, como siempre, a Itachi…

-Hmp!- Expreso con superioridad el hijo mayor.

-Pero…- dijo el menor intentando volver a la discusión…

-¡Ya basta!- se oyó una voz femenina… era calmada y agradable…- Ya dejen de pelear como niños…

-Mikoto…- dijo el padre…- Deja explicar…

-Quiero que los niños me expliquen…- dijo firme la Sra. Uchiha.

-Madre…- empezó Itachi…- El niño Emo- dijo señalando a su hermano menor.- empezó con la riña…

-¡No soy Emo!- grito Sasuke enfadado…

-Basta Sasuke…- dijo la madre parándolo con la mano, gesto que a Itachi le provoco una sonrisa, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Mikoto.- Borra esa sonrisa Itachi… ya tienes 18 años, deja de comportarte como un niño… tienes que aprender a respetar a los demás y sobre todo a tu hermano pequeño… en cuanto a ti Sasuke-chan… lo mismo, tienes 15 y debes aprender a respetar a tu hermano… aunque… fue muy grosero… Itachi… ocupar las cosas de tu hermano sin permiso…- termino de decir la madre muy severamente…- Bien…- dijo cambiando su tono a uno más dulce y maternal…- ahora hagan las paces y terminen esto con un abrazo…

-Está bien…- respondieron al unísono los hermanos haciendo lo que les dijo su madre… obviamente no muy a gustos.

-Bien… ahora todos bajemos a desayunar… acaban de llegar los dulces alemanes que mande a pedir...- termino de decir la madre… llevando a toda la unidad familiar a comer…

Después del desayuno, Sasuke termino de prepararse para la escuela, muy furioso por el episodio pasado… aunque él sabía que su madre siempre lo protegería y le intentaría dar la razón… cosa que no le gustaba mucho admitirlo…

Mientras bajaba para irse a la escuela escucho la voz de su madre, pero no le hablaba a él…

-Itachi-chan…- se oyó…- puedes llevar a Sasuke-chan a la escuela… Es que el chofer se siente un poco mal…- dijo Mikoto

-Y no lo puede llevar Papá- dijo inflexible el mayor.

-Es que tiene una importante junta de negocios y yo tengo una conferencia…- explico la madre…

-mmm…- empezó a rezongar el mayor…- esta bien…

-¡Prefiero irme caminado!- grito Sasuke…

-Sasuke… hazle caso a tu madre…- dijo Fugaku…

-Está bien…- dijo por las malas el menor.

Al llegar, el chico se bajo, buscando solo unos ojos, los cuales no encontró en los pasillos… su sonrisa levemente decayó… de pronto... recordó y se fue directamente al salón… ahí la encontró... pero conversando con un chico… el cual estaba "MUY" cerca de ella…

-¿Qué estás haciendo maldito perro sarnoso?- dijo con mucha furia…

-Naruto-kun…- dijo la ojiperla muy sorprendida…

-Que pasa Naruto…- empezó a decir el chico, el cual tenía el cabello café y los ojos negros y puntiagudos…- Solo estoy hablando con Hinata-chan… ¿Tiene algo de malo?- dijo abrazándola, con cara de picardía…

-Kiba-kun…- dijo la peliazul sonrojada…

-¡Suéltala maldito perro!- exclamo con furia Naruto…

-Está bien…- dijo calmadamente Kiba, mientras iba soltando a Hinata…-Sera mejor que me vaya…- termino, pero sin antes besar la mano de la ojiperla, después salió delo salón, pero algo en el pasillo lo detuvo.

-No puedes dejar de molestar a los demás... o ¿Me equivoco?...- le dijo una voz que prevenía de un chico un poco más alto que Kiba, con el cabello café y unas extrañas gafas oscuras…

-Hmp… ¿Celoso… Shino?- dijo con burla el castaño…

-Hmp- dijo Shino mientras se iba, pero sin antes darle la espalda a Kiba.

-¡Hey espera!…- empezó a decir Kiba… mientras corría detrás de su amigo…

Mientras en el Salón, Hinata estaba en shock por lo ocurrido… no por la despedida de Kiba… si no por la reacción de aquel rubio, que le salían chispas de los ojos…

-¡Que estabas haciendo con él!- rugió Naruto…

-Etto… yo…- empezó a balbucear Hinata…. Estaba aterrada por la reacción del rubio

-¡Que!.. ¡¿Qué cosa?!... ¡Dime!...- gritaba Naruto, mientras tomaba fuertemente de los hombros a Hinata…

-Etto…- decía angustiada la peliazul… estaba aterrada por la reacción de Naruto… que no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas…- Yo….- decía mientras él la sacudía mas fuerte… lo que hizo que ella empezara a sollozar con más fuerza… hasta que no soporto mas…- ¡¡Naruto-Baka!!- grito con fuerza dándole una cachetada en la mejilla, dejándola libre del agarre del rubio, luego de eso, salió del salón corriendo y a la vez sollozando.

Naruto se quedo inmóvil y se toco con la mano su mejilla que se puso roja, después del golpe de la ojiperla…

-Que he hecho…- se reprimió el rubio, mientras salió del salón en busca de la chica…

Cuando llego… todos los ojos femeninos de la escuela se posaron el ellos y se sintió un gran bullicio…

-Esto es incomodo- respondió el menor…

-Ni me lo digas… son todas muy inmaduras y pequeñas para mi… aunque…- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa picara…- podrían servir de diversión…

-¡Este es mi territorio Itachi!- gruño Sasuke…- No te metas con lo mío…- dijo bajando del auto de su hermano…

-Vaya… que genio.. Así no atraerás a ninguna chica por tu personalidad… Solo por tu aspecto…- empezó a decir Itachi… notando la cara de enojo que ponía su hermano..- Bien será mejor que me vaya…. Pero antes…- dirigiéndose a la multitud de chicas que los rodeaban…- Bye Bye sweet kitties! (**Traducción: Adiós dulces gatitas**…)- dijo sensualmente, mientras se iba, sin notar la cantidad de chicas que había dejado desmayadas…

-Hmp… Creído…- susurro Sasuke con furia…

A pesar de la escena que tuvo que pasar.. Se fue triunfante hacia la entrada… debido a que "Accidentalmente" dejo cae un papel con el número de celular de Itachi… Cuando entro los pasillos estaban vacios, debido a la conmoción que habían causado los hermanos Uchiha… Mientras pasaba por uno de ellos… no pudo evitar detenerse… en ese mismo lugar se había encontrado o más bien dicho… "Ella" se había tropezado con el… Ella… la chica de cabellos rosados… en ese instante recordó su peculiar aroma, era una exquisita mezcla de Jazmines con fresas… su cabello, que aparte de tener una tonalidad única y natural… era brillante y muy sedoso.. Pero… lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza, no fue su infantil ropa interior, que _"Ella" _casualmente le enseño… si no sus suaves, rojizos, y suculentos labios… se notaba que no habían tenido contacto con otros… en ese instante… todo el mal humor de la mañana se fue suavizando… pero… ¿Por qué?… se había… enamorado… **¡NO!**… Sasuke Uchiha no se podía enamorar o sentir ese tipo de "Sentimientos"… primero tendría que estar seguro…

Entro al Salón, busco con la mirada… pero no lo vio… se sintió más aliviada… Dejo sus cosas en su pupitre, luego fue a buscar a la ojiperla… pero no la encontró... solo sus cosas…

-Qué extraño…- dijo…- será mejor que la busque… se está haciendo tarde…- termino, pero antes que saliera del Salón… en la puerta habían 2 chicas, que, para Sakura… no eran una gran ayuda…

-Volviste no… pequeña zorrita…- dijo la rubia…

-A quien le llamas "pequeña zorrita"… maldita puerca- exclamo con furia Sakura…

-Como te atreves a decirle " maldita puerca" a mi amiga, "frente de marquesina"- gruño la pelirroja.

-Mira quién habla "Srita. Arrastrada "- dijo con burla la pelirosa.

-¡Ahora si te metiste en problemas frentezota!- rugió Ino…

-¿Y qué me van a hacer?- se burlo Sakura…- ¿Lanzarme a sus muñecos de Sasuke? O peor… sus pancartas de "Somos las fans nº1 de Sasuke-kun"….

-¡¡Maldita perra!!- gruñeron Ino y Karin al mismo tiempo… mientras se abalanzaron sobre la pelirosa…

En ese instante se formo una gran riña entre las 3 chicas, en la cual… si se miraba detenidamente, Sakura iba ganando, pero de un momento a otro fue perdiendo, hasta que se oyó una voz masculina….

* * *

Aqui esta... y como este esta largo... pense: "_No les voy a dejar la otra parte del minifc.."_... pero... igual se los dejo!!

* * *

**_"Un extraño cuento para Dormir": By Pein..._**-- En el anterior no le deje titulo... jeje...

**Aclaracion:**

**(En negrita: Comentarios de la Autora)**

(Sin Negrita: Acciones o cambio de esena)

* * *

Pein: que es eso?! (Señalando a la planta)

Deidara: No es nada artístico hum.

Konan: Es un poco extraña, debe ser un espécimen raro.

Kakuzu: Espécimen raro??... o sea que debe ser valioso o (Va donde la planta y la intenta arrancar, pero esta se queja)

?: AHHH!! Me duele!! Oye no me toques ahí pervertido!!

Kakuzu: Esta hablando!! O sea que supongo que es una persona y no me darán el... dinero!! Noooooo!! (Le empieza a salir espuma por la boca)

Konan: Pero qué demonios!!

Pein: Como te llamas extraña planta?!

?: Me llamo Zetsu... y ustedes?

Pein: Yo me llamo Pein, el lider, ella es Konan, la chica guapa...

Konan: oye!!

Pein: El es Kakuzu, el adicto al dinero, y el es Deidara el hermafrodita...

Deidara: oye!! Yo no soy hermafrodita TTT°TTT

Pein: Perdón... aparte de hermafrodita es Emo!! ¬:¬, bueno ya que cumples los requisitos, te gustaría unirte a nuestra organización que, ignorando el comentario de la autora, conquistaremos el mundo!!

Zetsu: Claro nn, pero cuáles son esos requisitos...?

Pein: estar lo bastante delirante o ser raro... eso... Solo mira a los demás miembros...

(Kakuzu le estaba saliendo espuma de la boca y se estaba revolcando en el suelo, mientras Konan le estaba picando con un palito y Deidara estaba en posición fetal mientras repetía: Soy un chico, soy un chico...)

Zetsu: ok n.nU...

(Entonces Pein, Konan, Deidara, Kakuzu **(Me estoy aburriendo de repetirlo)** y Zetsu se fueron en dirección a la aldea de la niebla donde se cerca de un río se pusieron a descansar)

Pein: Muy bien mis compañeros... aquí descansaremos y (le suenan las tripas) alguien tiene algo de comida nnU

Todos: Caída estilo anime Bravo Lider!! ¬o¬U

Pein: Entonces... Konan y Deidara harán el fuego, Kakuzu me ayudara a pescar, mientras que Zetsu...

Zetsu: Le pido el celular a esos hermosos Lirios de por allí...(Poniendo cara de pervertido)

Pein: Ok... nnU... entonces empezemos!

(Con Konan y Deidara)

Konan: (Emocionada) Muy bien Deidara, muéstranos tu arte...

Deidara: (Hace una pequeña figurita con sus manos) Katsu!! (La figura explota y se hace el fuego)

(Con Zetsu...)

Zetsu: Y entonces... me darás tu número?

Lirio:...

Zetsu: Tu silencio me lo dice todo TToTT (Sale corriendo)

(Con Pein y Kakuzu)

Pein: Muy bien tráeme es palito de ahí (señala un palito)

Kakuzu: ok... (Le pasa el palito)

Pein: (Ve que de la maga de Kakuzu sale un hilito) Es justo lo que necesitaba!! (Le empieza a sacar el hilo y ve que este no termina nunca) Pero qué demonios!!

Kakuzu: Pein-sama... me va a descocer el brazo ¬o¬U

**--  
Tobi: Usted le iba a sacar el brazo a Kakuzu-san...O.**

**Pein: Es que en ese momento yo no sabía que lo tenía cosido...uuU... bueno prosigo...  
--**

Pein: Ehh!! Lo siento Kakuzu... pero (sacando una tijera) te ocupare!!

Kakuzu: Eh!! Pein-sama!! (Se le cae el brazo)... ¬.¬U

Pein: Muy bien... Ahora a pescar!!

(Entonces Pein se pone a pescar, pero de repente algo pico...)

**--  
Tobi: Pein-sama sabe pescar!!.. Tobi quiere aprender!! .**

**Pein: Tobi... Deja de interrumpir... ¬o¬... o si no, no pienso seguir esta maldita historia y este fanfic se irá a la (censurado)...  
Tobi: Tobi se callara... because Tobi is a good boy!!**

**Pein: Tobi... I don't speak English, so...  
--**

Pein: Algo pico!! Soy un genio (jalando) esto es muy fuerte.. Ayuda!!

Kakuzu: Deje arreglar mi brazo (se lo cose y queda al reves) ya perdí la practica uuU...

Pein: Taskete!! Konan-chan, Deidara, Zetsu... cualquiera!!

Todos: ok... ok... no se enoje, pero no queremos trabajar con cualquiera ¬.¬

Cualquiera: Que malos son!! (Sale corriendo)

(Entonces todos ayudan a Pein, menos Cualquiera que se fue xD... y que después de mucha fuerza lograron sacar al pez del agua pero vieron algo muy raro...)

Todos: Que es eso!!

(Un extraño hombre-pez azul salió del agua...)

?: (Salpicando) no... dejaré... que... se coman... a mis... hermanos!!...

Pein: cómo te llamas?

?: Me llamo Hoshigaki Kisame, pero mis amigos **(Cuales?? ¬o¬) **me llaman Kisamito pantalones redondos o!!

Pein: bien... Kisame uuU, te gustaría unirte a mi.. (Mira a sus compañeros) nuestra organización...¬:¬

Kisame: Claro!! Me encantaría... ya me aburrí de la aldea... pero.. no coman pescado en mi presencia!!

Todos: ok ... ¬.¬U

* * *

Bye-bee!!... dejen sus post... o como aki les dicen.. Reviews...


	6. Trabajos

Gracias por los Reviews... aunq pense en no segir la historia, ya que uno de ellos me dolio... pero, como vi q solo er uno, estoy superandolo xD... Bine... volviendo al tema... les dejo el sexto capi!!

* * *

-¿Que creen que están haciendo…?- se oyó…

-Sasuke-kun…- dijeron Ino y Karin que estaban en cima de Sakura.

-Sasuke-sama…- susurro la pelirosa que estaba tirada en el suelo con sus contrincantes encima de ella.

-Ustedes 2 no son de este salón…-dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¡Fuera!- grito con enojo.

Las 2 chicas salieron corriendo mientras la pelirosa estaba todavía en el suelo… paraliza por la reacción del Uchiha…

-Sasuke-sama..- dijo hincándose….

-Hmp!- exclamo con superioridad, pasando por su lado sin notarla.

Sakura se quedo anonada…

1.-La salva por primera vez de esas chicas…

2.-Le dice que le parece una chica interesante

3.-La besa….

4.-La vuelve a salvar…

5.- Y ahora… ¿la ignora?…

¿_Qué le pasa a este tipo?_- pensó…

Estaba muy triste… ¿cómo le pudo hacer?… ¿Por qué se puso así?... no lo entendía… siendo que él era dulce, alegre y educado… todo eso pasaba por su mente… mientras estaba en el cuarto del conserje… sentada y… llorando…

-¡Hinata!… se escucho mientras se abría la puerta de la habitación…

-Na.. ru…to…- dijo tímidamente la chica…

-Hinata…- dijo con alegría el chico… mientras se hincaba para abrazarla… pero la chica se corrió.- ¿Pero?...

-Lo lamento…- dijo la chica, aun llorando…

-No… el que lo lamenta soy yo…- dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza…- No debí ser tan impulsivo y… celoso…

-¿Celoso?- pregunto Hinata…

-Si… pero… si tu estas feliz con Kiba, lo entiendo…- dijo mientras se disponía a irse…

-Espera…- dijo Hinata.- Kiba-kun es solo un amigo de la infancia… en realidad… me gusta otra persona.- dijo sonrojada…

-Pues a mí también me gusta una chica…- dijo acercándose…

-En… se..ri…o- balbuceo Hinata sentía la distancia entre los labios del rubio y los de ella…

-Si…- dijo acercándose más.. y más… hasta que estaban a pocos centímetros…

-Na…ru…- dijo cerrando los ojos Hinata…

-Si…- dijo haciendo lo mismo, sin dejar de acercarse…

-Yo… te…-

En eso… sonó la campana, la cual hizo separase de golpe a los 2 chicos…

-¡La campana!- dijo alarmada Hinata, separándose rápidamente del rubio…- Sera mejor que vallamos a…- No pudo terminar ya que los labios del rubio y los de ella estaban juntos… provocando, algo que sus corazones esperaron desde el día que se conocieron…. _Un Beso_, el cual fue poco a poco intensificándose por parte de los 2…

-Sera mejor irnos...- dijo el rubio separándose lentamente de la chica…

-Si…- dijo Hinata, aun "flotando" por la emoción…

Rápidamente, Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y se fueron corriendo directamente hacia el salón.

-_¿Que les habrá pasado?_- pensó la pelirosa.- i_ Que bueno que el profesor se ha demorado_ /i-este último pensamiento provoco una pequeña sonrisa, la cual, su compañero de asiento no le paso por desapercibida…

Le encantaba esa sonrisa, y la forma en que movía sus labios… quería poseerlos…nuevamente…

-Que miras baboso.- dijo la pelirosa sintiéndose acosada…

-Te recuerdo: "Quien babearía por ti"…-dijo en tono burlón el pelinegro…

-Hmp!- lo imito la ojiverde…- ¿Qué te parece?- dijo riéndose…

-Poco convincente.- dijo el Uchiha…- pero, debo admitir que tienes sentido del humor… y una linda ropa interior…- termino de decir con picardía…

-¡Pero como…!- exclamo exaltada...-Ah!- dijo algo más calmada-… ya entiendo... cuando estaba en el suelo… que obvio… ¿Eso debo tomarlo como un cumplido Uchiha-sama?

-Piensa lo que quieras… pero esto sí es enserio…- dijo, tomando bruscamente el mentón de la chica…

-¿¡Que haces!?- susurro la pelirosa…

-Disfruta el momento…- dijo mientras acercaba sus labios con los de la chica, hasta que…

-Tomen sus asientos…- se oyó la voz del sensei…- disculpen el retraso…-se disculpo mientras tomaba asiento…

-Maldito anciano…- susurro Sasuke, que, ya había soltado a la chica… la cual estaba helada…

-Bien…- dijo poniéndose de pie…- Mi nombre es Sarutobi Asuma… y seré su profesor de Historia Universal…

Se escucharon comentarios por todo el salón, lo cuales fueron silenciados por la mano del maestro…

-Como veo… están muy ansiosos de trabajar…- empezó a escribir en el pizarrón…- bien… como es nuestra primera clase, seré bueno con ustedes…- se escucharon susurros de alegría por parte de los estudiantes…- Por lo que se juntaran en parejas y harán un pequeño proyecto… cada grupo escogerá una civilización y harán una pequeña representación con una maqueta o lo que se les ocurra y se lo presentaran a la clase… y como hoy día es viernes… lo presentaran el miércoles…- termino con una sonrisa en el rostro…

-¿¡Cómo!?... ¡Eso es muy poco tiempo!... ¿Cómo lo haremos?...- fueron las preguntas que se armaron entre los estudiantes…

-Bien… como no hay dudas… empezare a hacer las parejas para el proyecto…- dijo Asuma felizmente…

-¡Que!... ¡No las escogeremos nosotros!- dijo el rubio, casi gritándolo…

-Cálmese Sr. Uzumaki… Y ya que usted es el más activo por lo que veo… acérquese…- dijo señalando el frente…- Usted será mi ayudante…

Naruto tuvo que hacer lo que dijo el sensei… mientras todos se reían… luego… a cada estudiante se le paso un numero… con el cual tenían que encontrar a su pareja, el que tenía que tener el mismo número… Luego de ese bochornoso momento de entregar a cada compañero su papel… el sensei dijo que no lo abrieran hasta el final de la clase… luego de eso empezó a hacer una clase normal de Historia… o sea… aburrida…

Luego del suplicio… digo la clase de Historia… el salón 1-A se revolvió como loco… debido a que tenían que encontrar rápido a sus parejas…

-¿Qué número tienes Hinata?- pregunto Sakura…

-El 16… y ¿tu?...- respondió la ojiperla…

-El 2… no nos toco juntas- dijo apenada la pelirosa…

-¡Hey chicas!.- exclamo Naruto que se acercaba…- ¿Qué numero tienen?... yo tengo el 16…

-Hinata tiene ese mismo número… o ¿no?- dijo con picardía Sakura

-Si… es verdad…-dijo Hinata mostrando el papel…

-¡Excelente!- exclamo Naruto…- será mejor que nos pongamos de acuerdo…- dijo llevándosela…

-Está bien…- dijo la ojiperla, dejándose secuestrar por el rubio…

-Bien… es hora de encontrar a mi pareja…- exclamo decidida Sakura… pero… quien podría tener el 2…

-Oye…- dijo una voz muy conocida para la pelirosa…- ¿Qué número tienes?- pregunto con arrogancia…

-El 2…-respondió la chica…

-Yo igual… parece que somos compañeros…- dijo con un toque de malicia el pelinegro…

-A si parece…- dijo un poco intimidada la pelirosa…

-Hoy día…- dijo el pelinegro…- vendrás conmigo a mi casa y luego empezaremos el trabajo…

-Pero…- intento decir Sakura…

-Nada de peros…- dijo fríamente…- O sino no tendremos tiempo…

-Está bien…- respondió acabada… no tenía nada más que hacer.. su madre llegaría tarde… y de paso podría decirle que la viniera a recoger…

-Excelente- dijo triunfante Sasuke…

Paso el día volando para nuestros chicos… cosa que para algunos fue muy bueno…

-Entonces…. ¿Hoy a las 3 en mi casa?...- pregunto el rubio

-Claro…- respondió entusiasmada la ojiperla… sin todavía olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir…

/FLASH BACK/

-¡La campana!- dijo alarmada Hinata, separándose rápidamente del rubio…- Sera mejor que vallamos a…- No pudo terminar ya que los labios del rubio y los de ella estaban juntos…

-Sera mejor irnos...- dijo el rubio separándose lentamente de la chica…

-Si…- dijo Hinata, aun "flotando" por la emoción…

Rápidamente, Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y se fueron corriendo directamente hacia el salón.

-Espero que el sensei no haya llegado…- dijo un poco alarmado Naruto

-A esta velocidad… no creo que lleguemos tarde…- le respondió Hinata... que casi estaba volando debido a la fuerza que la tiraba el rubio…

Cuando llegaron al Salón, el Sensei aun no llegaba y lo primero que hicieron fue tirarse sobre sus pupitres…

/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/

* * *

Bien.. eso seria... y les dejo tambien la parte del mini-fic...!!

* * *

_**"Un extraño cuento para Dormir": By Pein...**_

(Y fue así que los anteriormente mencionados y Kisame **(Tobi: Cuando sale Tobi?? , Yo: Tobi que hablamos de usar los comentarios del autor , Tobi: Tobis is a good boy)** se fueron caminado por días hasta llegar a una extraña aldea...)

Konan: Porque esta es mi primera línea sola en tanto tiempo?

Deidara: yo igual hum?

Zetsu: y yo también?

Pein: Podrían dejar de preguntar cosas entupidas y preguntarse en donde estamos??...

Kakuzu: creo que nos perdimos...

Todos: No me digas!!

(Entonces ven a una extraña persona con un megáfono)

?: Jashin-sama vendrá y los sacrificara por no creer en él! Y yo veré como vuelan sus sesos!!

Pein: esto... quien eres... cómo te llamas?

Konan: quien es Jashin?

Kakuzu: cuanto te paga por hacer el ridículo? o

Deidara: En que aldea estamos?

Kisame: con que te tiñes el cabello?

Zetsu: eres ateo?

?: Porque me preguntan todo eso ateos de cuarta!! Y no, no me pagan Idiota!!, mi nombre es

Hidan... y Jashin-sama es mi Dios y obviamente no soy ateo y me tiño el cabello con... oye!!

Pein: bien... te gustaría unirte a nuestra organización... y cuando conquistemos el mundo

podrás proclamar obligatoriamente tu religión.

Hidan: mmm... muy bien pero necesitare de vez en cuando sacrificios para Jashin-sama...

Todos: ok….

(Entonces, así fue como Hidan se unió al extraño grupo de Pein, que después de pensarlo, no tenían un nombre, así que se detuvieron para pensar en uno)

Pein: Saben... necesitamos un nombre

Konan: No teníamos un nombre!!

Deidara: Entonces que cada uno, escriba un nombre y los demás votaremos por el mejor hum...

(Y fue así que nuestros maleantes pensaron en un nombre para su grupo y así quedo)

Pein: Lo estuve pensando y se llamara "Pein S.A."

Todos: Next!!

Deidara y Konan: Podría llamarse "Los artistas incomprendidos"

Todos: Next!!

Kisame y Zetsu: Greenpeace

Todos: Eso es plagiado... Next!!

Kakuzu:

Todos: (Con cara de OMG!!)... Next!!

Hidan: Jashin y sus jashinistas!!

Todos: Eso suena a banda de Rock and Roll.

Pein: Y además no le pondremos así porque Jashin no existe!! Es solo un invento de tu imaginación...

Hidan: Que estas dicien...!! (Se empieza a ver una luz que rodea a un extraño papel que cae en manos de Hidan) esto es de Jashin-sama...

Todos y Hidan: (se acercan y lo leen) Akatsuki!! Mmm... es un excelente nombre!! Gracias Jashin-sama!! non

**--  
Tobi: (Sorprendido) Ustedes saben leer**

**Pein: Que seamos criminales de rango S, no significa que seamos ignorante... y como seguía...**

**--**

Jashin: De nada hijos míos!!

Hidan: (burlándose de sus compañeros) Les dijo que existía ateos de cuarta!!

Pein: Por lo menos ya tenemos un nombre... Akatsuki... Los Akatsukis!!

**--**

**Tobi: O sea que no teníamos nombre hasta que Jashin-chan nos dio uno**

**Hidan: (Vestido Con un pijama con patitas entero con diseños de sacrificios y un gorrito que **

**decía "Fan n°1 de Jashin") Ten más respeto con Jashin-sama!!, espera, Tobi tu deberías estar dormido... ya que eres el chico bueno de Akatsuki...**

**Tobi: Es que Tobi no podía dormir, así que Tobi le pidió a Pein-sama que le contara una historia para dormir... y le está contando a Tobi como formó Akatsuki... quiere quedarse Hidan-san?**

**Hidan: Me encantaría... prosigue niño pircing.**

**Pein: Como seguía...  
--**

**

* * *

**

Y eso seria todo por el dia de hoy.. Bye-bee!!


End file.
